Gesture of love
by coranajade
Summary: Jack gives Gwen and Ianto down time and wont take any himself. Ianto however has other ideas.


"Gwen go home, that's an order not a request." Jack stood his hands on his hips, A "don't question me" look on his face. Gwen opens her mouth to respond. "Ah" Jack pointed at her. "This is not up for discussion." Gwen rolled her eyes, "Alright but if you need me..."

"I'll call you." He interrupted, "Just go home." He turned and headed into his office, "Ianto can you make me a coffee before you go!"

Ianto looked over to Gwen, "He's on at us to rest up but he won't do it himself." Gwen nodded as she slipped her coat on. "One rule for him different for us, I think the only way to get that man to rest is if we where to tie him down." She paused for a moment as a thought struck her, "Actually I think he'd enjoy that too much." Ianto laughed, "Well..." Gwen's eyes widened as she regarded Ianto, "I don't want to know!" She grabbed her bag, "See you tomorrow."

Ianto was still laughing slightly as he brought Jack his coffee. "Any chance of you resting tonight Jack?" Jack looked up at the younger man. "You know me, I don't need it and these requisitions won't do themselves." Ianto set the cup down and perched himself on the edge of the desk. "Are you sure you don't want me to keep you company?"

"No. You need to get some rest as well, it's been a buys few days, enjoy the peace while you can." Jack sipped his coffee. Ianto nodded knowing he wouldn't win this one, "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned over and with his hand moved Jacks head round and kissed him slowly on the lips. When they parted Jack smiled. "Nice try Ianto, not going to work." Ianto punched the air, "Damn, can't blame me for trying." Jack grinned, "Go now scoot." Ianto got up from the desk and moved over to the door where he lingered for a moment watching Jack. The other was already back to his work.

Ianto left the Torchwood Hub determined to make Jack take a break from work. But how was he going to do that. He thought the kiss would have made Jack want to just leave with him. But Jack wasn't having any of it. Ianto Jones wasn't one to give up easily and he had a plan. A smile crossed his face as he headed to his car. This was one battle the Captain wasn't going to win.

Jack picked up his cup and sipped the coffee only to promptly spit it back into the cup. "Damnit." He was about to call for Ianto for a fresh cup, when he remembered he had sent him home. He stared at the cup as though his own Will power would refresh it. He thought about making one but his own coffee just made him gag, he would rather drink the cold coffee than his own. A few minutes passed and he got up and got water instead sitting back down to the papers, he blinked a few times to refresh his eyes. He had been working for hours and still had at least 2 hours worth of work left. His mobile phone beeped a text message. Glad of the distraction he picked up the phone and opened the message. _URGENT, Meet me at the water tower._ Seeing the message was from Ianto, Jack was up out of his seat grabbed his coat and ran across the Hub to the Invisible Lift.

As the lift neared the top, Jacks heart was in his stomach, he hoped everything was ok. As the lift stopped he looked around the deserted area and there a meter away was Ianto smiling. A cloth down on the concrete slabs, some Chinese food arranged on top of the cloth, two glasses of whiskey and a chocolate cake in the middle of the cloth. Tea lights surrounded the "picnic" flickering like the stars in the night sky. Ianto stood next to it, holding a red rose out to Jack. "Care to join me Captain." Jack hopped off the lift and walked over to Ianto. "What's all this for?" He toke the rose from Ianto.

"Well you see my hard as nails boss gave me some time off." He sat down on the step. "And I couldn't think of any way better than to spend it with you." Jack sat down next to him and smiles. "Ianto Jones, whatever did I do to deserve you?" Ianto smiled at him, "Nothing...You can make it up to me later." He pulled Jack in close and kissed him deeply.


End file.
